


Love keeps secrets

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, Multi, Polyamouros marriage, Secrets, uncle/ nephew incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a daughter that no one knew about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love keeps secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 46  
> Derek is 38  
> Stiles is 30  
> Triplets 9  
> James 4  
> Twins 2  
> PJ 1

"Derek. Calm down"  
"Calm down, Stiles ? You honestly expect me to calm down! Our husband, our mate, has a daughter he didn't tell us about!! A daughter that was made, might I add, while he was cheating on me!!"  
"I get why your mad about your cousin-"  
"Cousin?! What do you mean cousin?"  
"She is your uncle's daughter"  
"No, she's my husband's dirty little secret. I can't believe he would take a paternity test without telling us."

Peter had another daughter. Malia. She was roughly around Stiles's age and Derek hated the very thought of her.

"The worst part is that I know her mother, remember when their pack visited us one summer, she played Ping pong with me by day and fucked my mate by night!"  
"Did she know he was your mate?"  
"Stop making sense and let me be mad at him, he kept this from us for  
weeks"

Derek hissed at Stiles. They had to be quiet at that late hour lest they wake kids. Peter was sleeping on the couch. 

"Doesn't it bother you?"  
"Of course it bothers me, my husband has a daughter who is older than me, I didn't exist while he was 'cheating' on you. And yes, he hid it from us, I'm sure he has his reasons"  
"There is no good reason for him doing this!"  
"Keep your voice down! It's late, I'm going to bed and I would very much like to snuggle" Stiles struggled out of his clothes, refusing Derek's help as always, and climbed into bed to watch Derek strip.

It was the best part of his day, watching his mates undress. Watching the muscles in Peter's back bunch and contract as he removed his shirt, watching Derek's thighs jiggle as he stepped out of his trousers.

When Derek was in just his boxers he climbed in beside him and pulled him close. Nuzzling his neck, he reached for Stiles's flaccid dick. Stiles slapped his hand away.

"Do you want to torture him?"  
"Yes"

Derek muttered with the lobe of Stiles's ear between his teeth. "Well I don't and if you don't want to snuggle go back to your side of the bed"  
"" I do want to snuggle baby"

Stiles sat up.  
"Baby?! Baby?! Who the fuck is baby?  
Cause it's not me."

Derek tugged him back down onto his chest.  
"I'm sorry bitch, I was just trying it out, I do wanna snuggle."

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek's chest.  
"I'm sorry, I just - need to think, and l can't do that if you're sexing me up"  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I get it ."

Stiles was quiet for a moment.  
"How is she gonna fit? I mean, we have a system and a plan and Structure.....A structure that doesn't include daughters being older than husbands. How are we even going to begin to explain this to the kids ? Or my dad ?"  
"Stiles, you're 30, your dad has no say over your life."  
"He might not have a say but he certainly has an effect, it took him awhile to warm up to Peter. I don't want it to be like that again. But she is his daughter and it would be wrong to deny her a place in our family."  
"Why ?"  
"She's his daughter, Derek, they probably want to bond or something, shouldn't you be glad to have more family?"  
"She is not family!"  
"She kinda is Derek. She's a Hale wolf, you can't ignore that."  
"She's not a Hale either, she's a Tate, she has a pack, she doesn't need us." "She's your cousin Derek!"  
"No she's not! "  
"Okay, calm down. This topic is hereby embargoed until morning. No more Malia talk."  
"Stupid name"  
"Derek!"  
"Okay, embargo. So........what did you do today ?" 

****

Stiles's looked over and checked thar Derek was still asleep. He'd been awake for hours, constantly moving, one minute wrapped around Stiles the next curled up on the other side of the bed and the next flat on his back or stomach. He never slept well without Peter.

Once he was finally asleep,with his nose buried in Peter's shirt and Stiles was sure he wouldn't wake again, Stiles snuck out if the room and into the living room.

Peter wasn't asleep. He was sitting up on the couch eating cereal out of the box.

Stiles sat beside him.  
"He's only just fell asleep"  
"I don't understand why he banishes me to the couch when he's the one who can't sleep without me."  
" Unfortunately if he doesn't sleep, I don't sleep."

Peter offered him some of the cereal but Stiles declined.  
"You don't seem bothered by this"  
"Very little point in getting bothered over something that happened before I was even conceived. It's not me you should be worried about, it's-" Peter clamped a hand over Stiles mouth.

"Derek"

He said before rushing off.

Stiles followed him down to their bedroom. Peter was sitting on the bed with Derek's head in his lap, stroking his hair and telling him how sorry he was, how much he loved him.

As much as Stiles wanted to stay and watch them being adorable, they were better left alone, it wasn't his fight.

He made his way down to the boys room and climbed into Michael's bed.

Michael was the smallest child the had that slept in a bed, therefore he Should take up the least amount of space, right? Wrong. The kid moved. A lot. In a desperate bid to get some sleep that night he lay on his back and pulled Micheal onto his chest, arms wrapped around him.

"Da- Daddy?"  
"Yeah miggs, it's not morning yet go back to sleep"  
"'Kay" 

*****

Stiles was rubbing Derek's back as they waited for Peter and Malia in the cafe.

"I feel like I've forgot something, I'm just gonna go call John"  
"No you're not, you didn't pack the bags how would know if something was forgotten. You leave dad alone. We can do this" Stiles wasn't sure if they could. Once he'd gotten Derek of to work he hashed it out with Peter over the paternity test and things were still tense but he was Derek's rock in this and couldn't be seen as to want to strangle Peter as well.

Peter finally came into the cafe with a woman on his arm. Oh God. She looked like an older version of Carrie, with Peter's striking blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Her hair hung straight to her shoulders and she was dressed casually.

They took their seats.  
"It's nice to finally meet you guys"  
"It's nice to meet you too Malia, isn't it Derek?"

Derek was openly staring at her.  
"Derek!" He startled.

"Isn't it nice to meet her?"  
"Yeah.....um is your hair naturally straight?"  
"Er .... yes.... why?"  
"You look like our daughter Carrie, but she has curly hair."

This put a smile on her face.

"Carrie... she's one of the triplets isn't she?"  
"Yes, do you have kids ?"  
"I've a son, Kenneth, he's with his mama, my wife, in Japan this weekend"  
"Japan? "  
"Kira is a kitsune"

The continued on talking about family, pack and careers for an hour or two before Peter declared it was time to collect James from school. When they were home, splayed out on the couch, Stiles broke the calm silence. 

"I like her"

Derek glanced over at him  
"Malia? I like her too. I wish Peter would hurry up with that take out. I'm starving."  
"When are we gonna introduce her to the kids?"  
"Dunno. Woks isn't that far from here he should be home soon. Is he getting you curly fries ?"  
"Will you stop thinking of your stomach. I'm trying to plan our lives"

Stiles poked him and Derek poked back.  
"Stiles. Stop worrying. The kids won't have a problem with her"  
"This coming from the guy who broke a chair when he heard about Her."

Derek moved around, pulling Stiles onto his lap.  
"I had no problem with her really, just past issues with him. And he kept the paternity test from us"  
"You keeping any secrets from us?"  
"I sometimes drink out of the kids sippy cups"  
"I sometimes just stick PJ's dodo in my mouth to clean if he drops it on the floor" 

Derek kissed his neck.  
"Did it feel good to get that off your chest ?  
"Yeah, now I'll be able to sleep at night"

They both laughed. 

"Papas back"  
"Papas home" "Food!!"  
"Baaaaaa"

Peter was greeted by a cacophony of calls as he entered the house, laden down with food bags.

Stiles and Derek hauled themselves up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen, where Peter was plating up the food. 

Peter smiled at them. They smiled back. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
